Lose
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: Mereka itu sama. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan. Shinichi—pemuda itu baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya tercinta. Sedangkan gadis itu—Ran—kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Mereka sama-sama terpuruk. Tapi mereka juga bertekad untuk sama-sama bangkit./"Aku memang masih belum bisa menerima ini."/"Kita berjuang sama-sama, ya!"


**Lose**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Meitantei Konan. Meitantei Konan belongs to Gosho Aoyama**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU**

**Summary: Mereka itu sama. Mereka sama-sama kehilangan. Shinichi—pemuda itu baru saja kehilangan kekasihnya tercinta. Sedangkan gadis itu—Ran—kehilangan orang yang paling berharga untuknya. Mereka sama-sama terpuruk. Tapi mereka juga bertekad untuk sama-sama bangkit./"Aku memang masih belum bisa menerima ini."/"Kita berjuang sama-sama, ya!"**

**X.x.X**

Shinichi masih terdiam—hanya bergeming saja. Tak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri saja di sana. Di samping sebuah makam dengan tanah yang masih basah—kelihatan baru. Dan memang masih baru. Sepertinya, bukit pemakaman ini baru saja kedatangan 'orang baru'.

Sebuket bunga lili putih yang dirangkai indah ada di genggamannya. Buket tersebut dihiasi oleh pita berwarna putih—yah, serba putih.

Ia masih tetap terus di posisi itu, walaupun ia sudah berdiri sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Kakinya seolah mati rasa, sama sekali tak merasakan pegal sedikit pun. Badannya pun begitu.

Tatapannya masih kosong. Matanya memandang makam tersebut dengan pandangan penuh keputusasaan. Bibirnya terkatup rapat—seolah tak berniat bicara sedikit pun. Rambutnya ia biarkan saja menari oleh angin. Terkadang ia meneguk ludahnya jika ia merasa tenggorokannya mulai kering.

Ia kembali menghela napas berat untuk kesekian kalinya. Kali ini, ia tak selama biasanya—terdiam di sebuah bukit pemakaman seperti orang bodoh. Ia pun berjongkok dan meletakkan buket bunga tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia mengelus batu nisan tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Miyano Shiho.

Selamat tinggal untuk selamanya.

Shinichi menengadah menatap langit. Awan-awan putih kini telah tergeser oleh angin dan langit kini malah dihiasi oleh awan-awan hitam. Langit mendung. Artinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Ia menghela napas lagi.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan makam tersebut. Ia memijat pelipisnya pelan. Seolah-olah ia baru saja ditimpa oleh masalah yang pelik. Dan kurasa sang Jenius Tampan memang menganggapnya seperti itu.

"Hah ...," helanya. Langkahnya benar-benar berat. Bahkan setelah lima menit pun ia belum keluar dari tempat ini.

Ia kembali menengadah menatap langit. Ini buruk. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang. Warna hitam pekat segera menghiasi langit. Padahal tadi langit dihiasi oleh perpaduan jingga, kuning, dan merah yang indah. Namun sekarang, warna ini terlihat begitu mengerikan.

Ia terus menatap langit sampai-sampai ia tak sadar menabrak seorang gadis—_well_, bahu mereka bersenggolan secara tidak sengaja.

"Ah!" ujar mereka di saat bersamaan. Shinichi sedikit tertegun saat ia tahu siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya. Gadis itu pun sama.

"Mouri-san," gumam Shinichi pelan. Gadis bernama Mouri—Mouri Ran—itu pun tersenyum. "Ah, _gomenasai_, Kudou-san. Aku tidak sengaja tadi."

"Tak apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," ujar Shinichi sambil memaksakan tersenyum. Ia sedikit heran saat menyadari bahwa Ran sedang berjalan menuju arah pemakaman.

"Kau ingin ke sini?" tanya Shinichi heran.

"Ah, iya ...," jawab Ran sambil tersenyum. Di mata Shinichi, entah kenapa Ran terlihat seperti sedang terburu-buru. Ran baru saja akan pergi masuk kalau saja Shinichi tidak menahan lengannya.

"Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu," ujar Shinichi datar. Ran menoleh heran dan memberikan pandangan bertanya. Sadar masih memegang tangan Ran, Shinichi pun melepasnya pelan. Ia pun menjawab pandangan bertanya Ran. "Lihatlah langit."

Ran menengadah menatap langit. Benar saja, ditambah hari yang menjelang malam, suasana benar-benar gelap. Bahkan kilat pun mulai terlihat dan suara petir yang menggelegar mulai terdengar. Angin pun mulai menerpa tubuh mereka. Dingin, yah satu kata itu.

Ran tersenyum sedih. "Yah ... tidak jadi lagi..."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian, jarum-jarum langit pun mulai jatuh menusuk pada tubuh mereka. Tak sakit, hanya saja memang terasa menganggu. Awalnya hanya beberapa tetes saja, namun hujan pun mulai deras.

"Hujan mulai deras," ujar Shinichi. Ran menoleh padanya dan mengangguk. "Ya..."

"Kita menepi," ujarnya lagi.

"Baiklah." Mereka sedikit berlari mencari tempat yang setidaknya bisa dijadikan tempat berteduh. Namun sial, semua orang yang tidak bisa menghidari fenomena alam ini sama sekali tak menyediakan sedikit tempat untuk mereka. Alhasil, mereka pun memutuskan untuk mampir dulu di sebuh kafe. Sembari menunggu hujan reda.

"Dinginnya ...," gumam Ran sambil memeluk lengannya sendiri. Bibirnya sedikit membiru dan ia pun mulai menggigil. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan. "Andai saja tadi aku melihat ramalan cuaca di TV. Andai saja aku tadi membawa payung untuk antisipasi. Hah ... menyebalkan."

"Penyesalan selalu memang datang terlambat," gumam Shinichi. Ran sedikit tersentak. Kalimat itu terkesan ambigu di telinganya.

"Ya ... kau benar... Andai saja aku tahu lebih awal," balas Ran. Ia menunduk. Ditambah rok SMA-nya yang benar-benar pendek, ia sangat kedinginan. Bulu romanya pun berdiri. Ia menyatukan pahanya dan menggesekkannya. Berusaha membuat dirinya sehangat mungkin.

Ran mendongak saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang disampirkan pada tubuhnya. Ia menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang tubuh bagian atasnya hanya dibalutkan oleh kemeja putih panjang saja. Ia menatap dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya kini sudah diselimuti oleh blazer ungu pemuda tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu ternyata peduli juga padanya.

"_Arigatou_ ...," ucapnya pelan. Suaranya sangat pelan, sampai-sampai ia yakin bahwa Shinichi tidak akan mendengarnya.

"_Douita_," balas Shinichi. Oh, rupanya Shinichi mendengarnya. Ran kembali tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku? Apakah kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Ran.

"Tentu saja aku kedinginan. Daripada nanti kau mati kedinginan, lebih baik kupakaikan saja blazer-ku," jawabnya dingin. Kata-katanya memang sedikit sinis, tapi tak apalah. Pemuda ini memperhatikannya saja ia sudah bersyukur. Ternyata, walaupun ia bersifat dingin, ia masih punya rasa peduli.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Shinichi. Ia berusaha membuat suaranya senormal mungkin. Ia tak bisa menyangkal pendengarannya sendiri, suaranya bergetar karena kedinginan. Akhirnya, ia pun hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menggosoknya. Tak buruk, pikirnya.

"Hm ... kupikir coklat panas tidak buruk. Kau sendiri?" tanya Ran balik. Shinichi mengangguk mengiyakan. Kemudian ia memanggil pelayan dan memesan coklat panas. Setelah pelayan itu memberikan senyuman ramahnya dan pergi ke belakang, keheningan kembali melanda mereka.

Shinichi tak terlalu terbiasa berbicara dengan orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya. Memang sih, mereka sekelas. Dan Shinichi juga tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Sedangkan Ran, ia lebih memilih diam dan berusaha menghangatkan dirinya—oh, Tuhan, ia benar-benar kedinginan! Selain itu, ia juga merasa gugup berhadapan—duduk berhadapan—dengan Shinichi, sang Jenius sekolah.

Shinichi tak suka keheningan seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, yang mengisi keheningan itu adalah suara petir, angin yang berhembus lumayan kencang, dan suara dahan pohon yang mengetuk-ngetuk jendela—oh, Shinichi bisa melihatnya. Jendela besar yang dibuat menjadi dinding itu terbuat dari kaca tebal. Bahkan Shinichi bisa melihat kalau ada sekumpulan anak-anak kecil yang berlari sambil memayungi diri mereka sendiri dengan tas, seorang gadis yang sedang kesusahan membuka payung, dan seorang nenek-nenek yang sedang berjalan melawan arah angin. Shinichi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada gadis di hadapannya. Ia terlihat sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya. Apalah itu Shinichi tak mau tahu. Ia pun melirik ponselnya.

Pukul 05.45 p.m.

Sudah hampir malam. Dan ia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah kafe bersama seorang gadis yang sama-sama terjebak dalam badai. Mudah-mudahan badai ini tidak menjadi besar dan segera berakhir, harap mereka berdua.

Ia menghela napas lagi. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka masing-masing pada secangkir coklat panas yang baru saja diantarkan. Mereka berdua menikmatinya dalam diam.

"Tadi ...," Shinichi berusaha memecah keheningan dan itu berhasil—Ran mendongak dan mulai memperhatikannya, "kau sedang ingin 'mengunjungi' seseorang?"

Ran menyeka coklat panas di bibirnya. Ia meletakkan cangkir itu perlahan. "Iya. Tapi gagal lagi. Kemarin dan kemarin lusa aku pergi ke sini. Tapi hujan."

Oh, jadi itu maksud kata 'gagal' yang tadi ia ucapkan. Shinichi sedikit heran juga. Siapa yang ingin 'dikunjungi' oleh gadis ini? Tanpa sadar, ia pun mulai tertarik. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ia menyuarakan pikirannya karena tahu-tahu gadis itu sudah menjawabnya.

"Pokoknya orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku. Ah, Kudou-san, coklat panasnya benar-benar enak, ya," jawabnya.

"Oh, begitu," timpalnya datar. "Coklat panasnya? Lumayan."

Ia menatap Ran dan tersenyum sinis. _Seseorang yang sangat berharga? Huh, sama denganku..._

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya balik. Shinichi menghela napas sesaat. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum menjawab. "Kurang lebih sama sepertimu."

"Hm, pasti kau sudah berdiri lama di sana. Aku benar?" tebak Ran. Shinichi kaget mendengar tebakan Ran. Ya, tebakannya benar.

"Kau benar," jawabnya singkat. Ran tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Lonceng yang ditaruh di pintu kafe ini tak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Banyak orang yang lebih memilih untuk menunggu badai di sebuah tempat hangat seperti ini. Ditambah lagi oleh minuman penghangat tubuh.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada keadaan di luar. Badai semakin hebat saja. Ia bahkan tak bisa memperkirakan harus berapa lama lagi terjebak badai bersama pemuda ini. "Kurasa badai akan mengamuk."

"Itu buruk. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku juga. Sebaiknya kita berdoa saja supaya badainya cepat berhenti," ujar Ran. Ia kembali meminum coklat panasnya. Sedangkan Shinichi diam-diam meliriknya.

_Entah kenapa, gadis ini ... meskipun tersenyum ... tapi pandangannya terasa aneh..._

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa yang baru saja kau 'kunjungi'? Kau akan pulang, kan?" tanya Ran. Shinichi tertegun mendengar pertanyaan Ran. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawabnya atau tidak. "A-ah, ka-kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya—"

"Kekasihku," potong Shinichi, "yang baru saja meninggal karena penyakitnya seminggu yang lalu. Dia yang 'kukunjungi'."

Ran terlihat mengangguk. Ia kembali meneguk coklat panasnya. "Emm ... siapa namanya?"

"Miyano Shiho," jawab Shinichi. Ran terkejut saat mendengar nama tersebut disebutkan. Bahkan ia sampai harus menaruh kembali cangkirnya—ia takut kalau-kalau ia memecahkannya saking kagetnya—dan menatap Shinichi dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Miyano ... Shiho ...?" ulang Ran. Shinichi mengernyit heran mendengar nada suara Ran. "Ya. Kau mengenalnya?"

"Apakah ... apakah Miyano Shiho yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan karena ibunya orang Inggris?" tanya Ran memastikan. Shinichi mengerutkan alisnya. Ran terdengar seolah-olah ia mengenal gadis itu.

"Ya. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Shinichi lagi. Ran menghela napas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya. "Hanya beberapa kali sih."

"Eh?"

"Aku mengenal kakaknya dan tunangan kakaknya—Miyano Akemi dan Akai Shuuichi. Yah, kami pernah bertemu di beberapa kesempatan. Aku bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ia memiliki kekasih—dan orangnya adalah kau," ia menghela napasnya sesaat, "aku juga sedih dan tak menyangka. Tak kusangka ia memiliki penyakit seperti itu. Ia pergi begitu cepat."

Shinichi diam saja tak menanggapi. Ternyata teman sekelasnya ini juga mengenal kekasihnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Jujur, ia tidak suka kalau ada mengungkit-ngungkit perihal kematian Shiho. Tapi, ia biarkan saja gadis ini mengoceh sesukanya.

"Aku masih punya hati. Aku tak kan membicarakan orang yang sudah meninggal di depan kekasihnya sendiri," ujar Ran seolah membaca pikiran Shinichi. Shinichi tersenyum samar. "Terima kasih sudah mengerti."

Ran membalas senyuman Shinichi. Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Shinichi mengambil cangkirnya dan menyesapnya perlahan. Detik demi detik mereka lalui dengan diam. Tak terasa, sudah setengah jam mereka di sini. Pesanan mereka pun sudah habis.

Shinichi melihat ke luar. Hujan sudah mulai mereda.

"Hey, hujan sudah mulai mereda. Kurasa tak berapa lama lagi langit mulai cerah," ujarnya.

"Meskipun cerah, tetap saja ini sudah malam," timpal Ran. Benar saja, suara petir sudah mulai tak terdengar lagi. Suara angin yang masuk melalui celah ventilasi pun sudah tak terdengar lagi. Rintik hujan pun mulai berhenti.

"Ayo kita pulang," ajak Shinichi. Mereka pun berdiri dan mengambil tas sekolah masing-masing. Melihat Ran yang sedang merogoh dompetnya, Shinichi menginterupsinya. "Kutraktir."

"Eh, apa?"

"Sudah, aku saja yang bayar," tambahnya. Ran ber-_ojigi _kecil dan mengucapkan '_arigatou_'. Setelah Shinichi membayar pesanan mereka, mereka pun keluar dari kafe tersebut.

"Ini, terima kasih untuk blazer-ya. Maaf juga sudah membuatmu kedinginan," ujar Ran sambil mengembalikan blazer Shinichi. Shinichi hanya mengangguk dan memakai kembali blazer-nya. Ternyata blazer-nya sudah cukup kering.

"Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang," tawar Shinichi. Ran menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Itu tak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Aku seorang karateka."

"Tetap saja, kau seorang perempuan—meskipun kau seorang karateka. Ayo," ajaknya lagi sambil mulai melangkah. Melihat Ran akan membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengeluarkan sejuta alasan menolak ajakan pulangnya, Shinichi segera mendahuluinya berbicara. "Tak ada penolakan."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja," ujar Ran mengalah. Mereka pun berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali dirinya atau Ran yang akan memulai bicara, yah walaupun hanya sekadar mengomentari hal yang tidak penting sekalipun. Dan pembicaraan itu pun terhenti secepat kedatangannya.

Shinichi melirik Ran diam-diam. Satu yang ia sadari.

Gadis ini mempunyai sesuatu. Tapi, ia yang notabene jenius itu sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa yang disebut olehnya 'sesuatu' itu.

**X.x.X**

Seperti biasa. Pulang, masuk kamar, merebahkan diri di kasur. Kalau mau makan, ya makan. Kalau tidak, ya tidak. Ia terkesan tidak peduli, padahal orang tuanya, terutama ibunya, begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

Setelah berganti baju, ia tak langsung turun ke bawah. Shinichi hanya merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit. Kembali.

Ia menghela napas lelah dan mengusap wajahnya. Ia melirik ponsel yang ia letakkan di samping tubuhnya. Seharusnya ada yang meneleponnya, seharusnya ada yang meng-_e-mail-_nya, seharusnya ada yang mengunjunginya di saat ia minta, dan masih banyak 'seharusnya ada' yang ia pikirkan.

Entah mengapa, ia langsung teringat Ran. Ia dan Ran mendadak 'akrab' sejak hari itu. Bukan akrab juga sih, yah, minimal mereka akan bertegur sapa jika bertemu. Sudah dua minggu lebih mereka seperti itu.

_Gadis itu bahkan bisa menghiburku lebih dari ibuku sendiri... Dasar..._

Ia tersenyum samar. Ia kemudian mengingat kata-kata penyemangat yang terkadang Ran lontarkan padanya dikala ia kembali terpuruk. Hm, mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Shinichi merindukannya—eh, bukan seperti maksud kalian. Ia hanya merindukan bagaimana gadis itu mengoceh tentang ini dan itu jika Shinichi tak sependapat dengannya. Atau mengoceh karena Shinichi mendadak kehilangan nafsu makan jika teringat Shiho. Dan yang lainnya.

Shinichi mengambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak _list_ Mouri Ran. Dan beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar akan kebodohannya dan menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Aku, kan belum punya kontaknya. Bagaimana aku bisa menghubunginya?" katanya menyadari kekonyolannya itu. Saat itu juga ia teringat sesuatu. Ia pun tampak mengingatnya dengan alis yang dikerutkan.

"Tapi, bukankah aku bisa menemuinya? Kalau tidak salah ... dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di Café Poirot dan rumahnya pun satu bangunan dengan tempat itu."

**X.x.X**

Shinichi merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia terus saja bergumam bodoh, bodoh, dan bodoh.

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau hari ini Café Poirot tutup padahal setiap hari saat pulang sekolah ia selalu melewatinya?

Ia menendang kaleng kosong yang kebetulan ada di hadapannya. Untung saja di sana lumayan sepi. Ia pun tidak akan bertambah kesal kalau saja salah satu pelayan di sana tidak mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Oh, Mouri Ran? Ia memang bekerja di sini. Lagipula, hari ini bukan hari piketnya. Dan kalau tidak salah tadi kulihat ia keluar rumah," jawab salah satu pelayan di sana yang Shinichi ketahui bernama Enomoto Azusa.

Oke, sekarang Shinichi tidak tahu akan kemana. Tapi, pilihan satu-satunya adalah pulang.

"Menyebalkan," rutuknya. Ah, sepertinya ia lupa kalau besok ia bisa bertemu gadis itu di sekolah.

**X.x.X**

"Kau menempati tempat favoritku, kau tahu?" ujar seseorang di belakang Shinichi sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekat. Shinichi tak perlu melirik atau menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa orangnya. Mouri Ran—yang baru saja menganggu acara tidur-tidurannya sambil menatap awan, atau langit di atap sekolah.

Shinichi bangkit dan duduk tegak, sementara Ran duduk di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang mau berbicara terlebih dahulu untuk membuang kecanggungan ini, tapi, memang mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu sih apa yang harus dibicarakan.

Shinichi sedikit risih dengan atmosfer yang seperti ini. Ia mendesah pelan. "Jadi ...," katanya sambil berusaha membuka topik obrolan, "ini tempat favoritmu?"

"Ya," jawab Ran singkat.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka pergi ke sini dan duduk di sini," ujarnya lagi.

"Memang. Aku suka menyendiri di sini. Kau orang kedua yang tahu aku suka menyendiri di atap sekolah."

"Oh, begitu. Memangnya orang pertama yang tahu siapa?"

"Sahabatku."

"Err ... namanya?"

"Perlukah aku memberitahumu?" Dan ... berakhir. Satu kalimat telak yang mampu membuat Shinichi membungkam mulutnya dan memutuskan untuk tak bertanya lagi—meneruskan obrolan ini.

Lagi-lagi keheningan yang sama seperti biasanya. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Shinichi sibuk memandang Ran sedangkan yang dipandang malah sibuk memandangi langit. Merasa usahanya sia-sia, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit. Langitnya cerah. Tak ada awan sedikit pun. Namun, sinar matahari pun tak begitu terasa. Intinya, suasana hangat seperti ini cocok untuk piknik—eh, lupakan.

Diam-diam, Shinichi melirik Ran melalui ekor matanya. Dan ia sedikit terkejut. Ia bersumpah kalau tadi ia melihat Ran tersenyum. Tersenyum sedih. Dan senyuman itu segera memudar saat sang pemilik sadar bahwa pemuda di sampingnya sedang memperhatikannya.

"_Nani_?" tanyanya langsung. Ia tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Shinichi gelagapan saat tahu dirinya tertangkap basah. Tapi, kenapa harus gelagapan? Ia, kan tidak sedang ketahuan mencuri.

"Tidak." Ran mendengus. "Dasar."

Shinichi menoleh cepat. Ia menaikkan satu alisnya. Seolah mengerti maksud tatapan Shinichi, ia pun hanya menjawab, "Bukan apa-apa."

Shinichi mengalihkan pandangannya pada udara di depannya. Udara itu pun kini berubah menjadi angin sepoi-sepoi yang membelai wajah mereka lembut. Tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Ran. Shinichi membuka matanya dan menjawab, "Karena kurasa angin ini lembut."

"Hah?" tanya Ran tidak mengerti.

"Lupakan." Dan mereka kembali terdiam. Tiga menit mereka lalui hanya dengan berdiam tanpa ada kata-kata yang keluar sedikit pun. Sebenarnya, mereka berdua sama-sama menunggu topik obrolan dari lawan bicara mereka. Namun, yah, kau tahulah.

"Kau jangan terlalu berlebihan," ujar Ran memecah keheningan. Merasa diajak bicara—dan juga sebenarnya ia tak mengerti maksud Ran—Shinichi pun menoleh dan mendapati bahwa Ran sedang menatapnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan ... terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Aku dapat melihatnya, kau masih belum menerima kepergiannya, bukan?" tambah Ran. Shinichi terkesiap mendengar perkataan Ran. Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?

"Aku memang masih belum bisa menerima ini," timpalnya sinis. "Apa kau pernah merasakan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga, hah?"

Ran terkejut mendengar perkataan Shinichi. Bukan hanya terkesan sinis dan meledek, tapi, kata-katanya jugalah yang membuatnya terkejut. _Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga? Bukan seseorang..._

"Tapi kau laki-laki. Kau tidak boleh cengeng seperti anak perempuan," balas Ran.

"Oh ya? Aku cengeng menurutmu? Begitu? Oke, aku memang cengeng! Kau puas?" sahut Shinichi dengan sedikit bentakan. Ran masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shinichi. Dan Shinichi pun balas menatap Ran, tepat di kedua matanya.

"Aku hanya bilang kau tidak boleh larut dalam kesedihan. Ini sudah hampir sebulan semenjak kematiannya," ujarnya lagi. Shinichi membuang muka dan mendengus geli. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Ran dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau pernah kehilangan seseorang dan memahamiku! Kita bahkan kebetulan dekat hanya karena waktu itu kita terjebak badai!" bentaknya. Mata Ran membulat. Seumur-umur, belum pernah ada orang yang membentaknya seperti ini. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya pun tidak pernah. Yah, kecuali para pelatih karatenya.

"Aku mengerti dan memahamimu," ujar Ran tenang. Shinichi kembali mendengus geli dan tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa karena kau perempuan? Jangan membuatku tertawa."

"Silakan, silakan saja tertawa sepuasmu. Kau berkata-kata seolah kau adalah orang paling sial sedunia. Ada banyak orang yang lebih sial darimu. Tuan Muda Kudou yang Jenius dan Tampan, kurasa kita bisa membandingkan sejauh apa kesialan dan kehilanganmu denganku," ujar Ran panjang lebar. Ia kembali menatap udara di depannya. Tetap tak menghilangkan senyum meremehkannya, Shinichi berkata, "Kau merasa sial, eh?"

Ran tak mengacuhkan perkataan Shinichi. Ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan bercerita. "Dulu, aku mempunyai sahabat. Namanya adalah Aoko. Dan ia sendiri juga mempunyai seorang sahabat yang dikenalkannya padaku. Namanya adalah Kaito. Kau tahu, karena kami bertiga sering bersama-sama, lama-kelamaan aku pun menyukainya—menyukai Kaito. Padahal waktu itu kami bertiga baru kelas 6 SD. Dan Kaito adalah cinta pertamaku.

"Tapi, saat itu juga aku baru tahu, kalau ternyata Aoko juga menyukainya. Aku lebih memilih persahabatan dibandingkan dengan cinta. Lebih baik kupendam saja perasaanku. Daripada aku membenci diriku sendiri karena aku dan Aoko terpisah. Selang beberapa bulan, kami pun masuk SMP. SMP kami terpisah, aku bersekolah di SMP Teitan, sedangkan mereka berdua di SMP Ekoda. Baru saja beberapa bulan bersekolah, aku mendapat kabar bahwa Aoko masuk rumah sakit karena terpeleset dari tangga sekolah dan mengalami koma.

"Apa kau bisa menebak cerita selanjutnya? Ya, Aoko tak tertolong. Ia pun meninggal karena mengalami pendarahan dalam. Dan kulihat waktu itu Kaito sangat bersedih. Ternyata ia menyukai Aoko. Mereka saling menyukai—dan hebatnya aku tak mengetahuinya. Lalu, saat perayaan kenaikan kelas, Kaito mengalami kecelakaan karena mengendarai motor ugal-ugalan. Ia pun meninggal di tempat karena kehabisan darah," Ran menarik napas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. Ia melirik Shinichi di sampingnya yang sedari tadi tak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun dan hanya diam mendengarkan. Ternyata, Shinichi sedang menatap Ran dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Aku sempat terpuruk dan mogok makan. Aku sudah kehilangan dua sahabatku yang berharga. Tapi, kata seorang senpai, aku tak boleh terus-terusan bersedih dan harus menjadi gadis yang tegar. Kau tahu siapa senpai itu? Namanya Araide Tomoaki. Ia selalu menyemangatiku agar selalu melihat ke depan. Masih banyak yang harus kucapai. Aku pun kembali bangkit dan karena sering bersamanya, aku pun lama-kelamaan menyukainya. Ternyata ia membalas perasaanku, kami pun berpacaran.

"Ternyata Tuhan senang mempermainkanku. Saat aku masuk SMA, ia meninggal karena mengalami kecelakaan beruntun di jalan tol. Ia sempat di bawa ke rumah sakit, namun di perjalanan ia sudah tak bernyawa. Bagaimana Tuan Kudou? Apa kau mau menertawakanku?

"Setelah kehilangan Araide-senpai, ternyata aku belum puas dipermainkan Tuhan. Bulan lalu, ayahku yang seorang polisi meninggal dalam tugas. Ibuku depresi. Dan ia memutuskan bunuh diri dengan menegak obat tidur dalam dosis banyak. Oh ya, sebenarnya, tempo hari itu aku ingin mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuaku. Namun lagi-lagi terhalang hujan. Nah, bagaimana? Itulah kisah hidupku yang tak kan pernah kulupakan," ujar Ran mengakhiri cerita. Ia tersenyum melihat Shinichi yang terus-terus menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Shinichi ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia sendiri bingung ingin mengatakan apa. Sedangkan Ran, ia masih setia dengan senyuman malaikatnya. "K-kau ...," ujar Shinichi tergagap.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah bercerita panjang lebar lho. Seharusnya kau memberi respon, bukannya malah mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas," goda Ran. Shinichi menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Ia masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum dan menggodanya? Di saat ia harus membuka lembaran lama hidupnya dan mengabaikan hatinya yang mulai terluka?

"Kenapa kau masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum?" ujar Shinichi akhirnya. Senyuman malaikat di wajah Ran memudar dan berganti dengan senyuman sedih. Ia menunduk dan menatap kedua ujung kakinya.

"Untuk apa aku bersedih?" Suaranya jelas-jelas terdengar bergetar. "Toh, meskipun aku bersedih juga, mereka sama sekali tidak akan kembali."

Mengabaikan suaranya yang kini terdengar parau, Ran kembali melanjutkan, "Dulu, saat aku kehilangan orang-orang yang kusayangi, ibuku selaku berkata bahwa aku harus menjadi gadis yang tegar. Tak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan. Menangis boleh, asal jangan berlebihan. Dan aku juga sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian mereka..."

Shinichi menyentuh pundak Ran lembut. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa pundak itu bergetar. Ran sedang berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum kembali menatap Ran. "Maafkan aku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tadi aku sudah membentakmu. Aku tak tahu kalau—"

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku memang tak pernah bercerita pada orang lain. Dan untuk soal itu, tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah," sela Ran. Ia mengusap ujung matanya yang sudah mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kudou-san, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi. Ayo kita ke kelas," ajak Ran setelah ia bisa kembali memasang senyumannya. Ia pun berdiri dan menunggu Shinichi berdiri mengikutinya. Namun, yang ditunggu hanya menatap wajahnya saja.

"Hey, kenapa masih duduk? Ayo, kita ber—tuh kan! Bel sudah berbunyi! Kudou-san, ayo! Pelajaran sekarang, kan Biologi! Nanti kita dihukum lho!" paksa Ran. Shinichi menghela napas dan meraih tangan Ran lembut. Ia menarik Ran agar kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Sudah, kita di sini saja."

"Apa kau bilang? Hey, itu pelajaran favoritku! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkannya! Lagipula, sekarang ada PR yang harus dikumpulkan!" protes Ran.

"Aku tahu. Sudahlah, temani saja aku di sini."

"Semenjak kita sekelas, aku baru tahu kalau kau suka membolos."

"Aku tidak suka membolos. Ini baru pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku membolos."

"Sombong sekali," cibir Ran sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Melihat ekspresi Ran yang lucu, tanpa sadar Shinichi tertawa kecil. "Jangan-jangan kau suka membolos, ya?" goda Shinichi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kudou-san—ah, meskipun kita kesana juga kita pasti dihukum karena terlambat."

"Sama saja, kan?"

"Apanya yang sama? Dihukum dan membolos itu berbeda!" Ran masih saja berseru memprotes. "Selain itu, mau sampai kapan kau menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?"

"E-eh, _gomenasai_," ujar Shinichi dengan wajah sedikit merona sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Kau yakin tak apa?"

"Eh?" Ran mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Apa kau yakin bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik kalau hatimu saja sedang kacau?"

"Kacau? Sok tahu sekali kau ini," ujar Ran sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Oh, begitu, ya?" timpal Shinichi—sok—polos. Ran yang mendengarnya mendengus kesal. Ia pun memukul bahu Shinichi pelan. "Iih, jangan menggodaku!"

"Hahaha," Shinichi malah tertawa mendengarnya. Ran yang mendengarnya malah makin kesal. Ia pun kembali menghujani Shinichi dengan pukulannya. "Hey, hey! Apa kau pikir ini tidak sakit?"

"Makanya, berhenti menggodaku," kata Ran sambil menghentikan pukulannya. Mereka pun kembali tenang. Mereka saling tatap dan sama-sama tersenyum. Mereka tak menduga bisa-bisanya mereka tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Hey, kita ... sama-sama sedih dan terpuruk, kan?" sahut Ran. Shinichi mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu ... kita harus sama-sama bangkit. Ya, kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Shinichi.

"Kita berjuang sama-sama, ya!" seru Ran. Shinichi tertegun. Ia pun kembali tersenyum. "Ya, kita berjuang sama-sama. Ngomong-ngomong, kau gadis yang tegar dan ceria, ya?"

"Hm? Benarkah? Tapi, kebanyakan orang yang mengenalku berkata seperti itu sih," gumam Ran. Shinichi mengangguk. "Oh ya, jangan panggil aku Kudou-san lagi."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Ran heran.

"Shinichi. Cukup Shinichi saja, Ran," ujar Shinichi sambil tersenyum. Ran yang mendengar kalau dirinya baru saja dipanggil 'Ran', tanpa sufix apapun, menjadi sedikit merona. Pasalnya, baru kali ini ada orang yang dengan entengnya memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, terserah kau sajalah, Shinichi."

"Nah, aku suka panggilan itu."

"Dasar."

**Owari**

Yups, aku balik lagi dengan fic yang ... err ... terserah kalian aja deh mau ngebilang apa XD

Baru pertama kali bikin fic DC sepanjang 4k+! Biasanya juga cuman 3k+ paling banyak. Dan semoga meskipun panjang kayak kereta api gini, nggak bosen, yaw! X3

Kisahnya Ran tragis banget, ya? Atau malah berlebihan? Yah, kayaknya berlebihan deh. Tapi, sebenernya mau bikin kisah Ran itu tragis tapi nggak lebay. Karena nggak tau mau kayak gimana, jadinya gitu deh. Aku nggak bisa ngebayangin perasaannya Ran. Kalau ada orang setegar Ran, aku takjub banget. Bisa tersenyum walaupun beberapa kali kehilangan orang yang disayanginya T.T

Makin ngelantur aja nih anak. Ada yang ingin menyampaikan kripik dan pisang? *plakk* Maksudnya kritik dan pesan? Oh ya, kesan juga deh sekalian xixixi. Kalau gitu, ambil nih kotak review *nyodorin kotak review*

Akhir kata, review please~


End file.
